


On the Job

by guardyanangel



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Super Short Fic, literally just crack, there is nothing of substance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardyanangel/pseuds/guardyanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has to amuse oneself in the post-apocalyptic world SOMEHOW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just had this image of Five whispering what they collect as they stuff it into their bags and it went from there. Originally posted at http://tamikaflynned.tumblr.com/post/91578769733/samyaos-tamikaflynned-samyaos-tonight-i

" _Collected pants. Collected a shirt--_ Ooh, Maxine would like that one."

"Uh, Five?"

" _Collected socks_."

"Fiiiiive?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

"--Getting supplies? You know, my job? Reason why I'm out raiding a clothes store in the middle of the zombie apocalypse?"

"Well, yeah I know that. But do you really need to announce what you're grabbing? I can see it on the cameras."

"It's for science, Sam."

"I--"

" _Collected sports bra._ "


End file.
